A Collection of Arrows
by ElegantlyxDisastrous
Summary: A series of drabbles/oneshots that can/will contain any genre (mostly humor/romance), any pairing (mostly Olicity), of any rating. No AUs. Some may be short, some may be long. I also take requests. Rated M for future content. Happy reading.
1. Training

**Hey guys, thanks for reading. I've started a series of drabbles for all genres and decided to put them here. Actual stories will be separate. Thanks for reading! **

He was going slow, for her sake, she knew that but she wasn't like the rest of the team – she wasn't the muscle. The sticks her and Oliver were using weren't heavy but she grew tired in just an hour of sparring. She managed a block, she managed a hit, and it was almost impossible to imagine her ever being able to wield a stick like a sword. Maybe she could crack someone's skull using her keyboard? Doubtful.

She blocked again, and again, and again, but she couldn't land a hit. She didn't expect to. She asked him for a lesson or two in case she was ever put into a situation where she needed to defend herself.

"Felicity, use force. Don't be scared to hit me," Oliver said. For him, a slow sparring was child's play – but to Felicity it was much more challenging than she thought.

"You get the crap beaten out of you every night, I'm not scared to hit you," she stopped as Oliver shot her an amused "really?" look. "I mean, not that you get the crap beaten out of you – usually you're beating the crap out of someone else-"

Before she could say anything else, Oliver took his stick to her legs which caused her fall to the mat. She was breathing heavy and was suddenly in shock. She hadn't expected that. Well, that was the point wasn't it?

"Are you okay?" He asked. He knew he didn't make her fall hard but the look on her face was troubling and she isn't use to combat as much as he and the others were.

"Oh yeah," she said between breaths of air. "I kinda like being on my back – wow – I mean – in a non sensual, casual type way." _Oh god_. She sighed.

Oliver couldn't contain a laugh and reached out his hand. The second she slipped her hand into his, he pulled her up with a gentle force and caused her to stumble into him. He wrapped his arms around her for support and looked down at her smugly. The redness in her cheeks and the embarrassed look in her eye made her look absolutely adorable.

"I think I'd like you on a desk," He replied, his lips just inches away from hers, his breath tickling her nose, his voice husky in an amused but deadly serious type tone.

"W-what?" Felicity said, her eyes wide and her cheeks now burning from the blood flow. Oliver grinned and closed the space between them, claiming her lips as his own as his arms move around her hips.


	2. Act I

**For Olicity fans (like myself)**

Act I

Scene: Chinese Restaurant

Felicity: [awkwardly looks around, shifting in her seat from being in the presence of Oliver's girlfriend]

Laurel: [Try to maintain her cool, knowing Felicity has a crush, feeling territorial but knows its irrational] They should be back any minute..

Felicity: [Nods. Still awkward. Takes a sip of her wine] So, which comic do you like better? Marvel or DC?

Laurel: Marvel.

Felicity: [Stands up abruptly] YOU BITCH!


	3. I Saw You

The cool Autumn breeze gently collides against Oliver's body as he stands on the edge of the roof with his hands in his pockets. The city below is busy, as always, but somehow provides him with a sense of comfort and purpose. This was his favorite spot. From this rooftop, the entire city can be seen with such a simple glance. The building is tall enough for Oliver to overlook many of Starling City's skyscrapers but just low enough they're in view. He takes a deep breath and exhales.

He shouldn't be taking the night off – crime never stops and neither does death. After the setbacks, complications, and difficulty catching their latest druglord, Oliver knew he needed a break even if its only for a night. There's also the fact Diggle talked him into it because he is also taking a night off, along with the rest of the crew. There were a million and ten different things that needed to be taken care of – including training to kill the League of Assassin's leader but Diggle was right. Everything will be there tomorrow and that doesn't mean Oliver himself will be.

"You look like you're in deep thought," Felicity said as she walked up behind him. He didn't take the night off alone. When Diggle convinced him to, he also mentioned a certain blond he's had complicated feelings for since she began working with him. They had Italian at the same restaurant they were once almost blew up in, which made for a great conversation. He didn't want the night to end, neither of them did, and thought of this view. He hadn't came just to think in a very long time considering how busy everyone has been and thinking of somewhere special to take her reminded him of that very fact. He felt Felicity press her body against his back as she rested her cheek just below his shoulder blade. The warmness felt soothing and relaxed him – the most relaxed he's been for some time.

He chuckled. "For once I'm actually just... enjoying the peace," he said as he turned his body to wrap an arm around her waist and gently pull her in front of him. She locked her arms around him and he held on to her shoulders. He looked down at her smiling at how her height makes her perfect to hold and her curves slightly supports his arm. She looks stunning. Her hair, which smells like coconuts, is around her shoulders and being slightly blown from the wind. She wears a simple blue button blouse that compliments her breast outline and shape, a knee length brown skirt that exposes her slightly tanned legs, and black heels that gives her a certain allure. He's always known it but tonight, she looks more beautiful in the soft glow of the city.

She turns her head and he watches her as she catches him starting. His eyes meet hers and he watches as she smiles but questioningly furrow her eyebrows, a look he knows well. He reaches up and tucks a strand of her hair behind her ear, she slightly lowers her head as he does. After, he takes his fingers and gently traces over her chin with his thumb and that causes her eyes to lock onto his. The moment feels intoxicating and surreal despite how he wrestles with his feelings toward her. He smiles at her.

"I wasn't always on the island when I was gone. There was a time I was forced to stay in Hong Kong because A.R.G.U.S threatened the family who was housing me. I was sent on a mission to find the leader of the Chinese Triad here, in Starling city." He said, his eyes never straying from hers.

He watched as her expression tightened. "You mean you had to come to Starling city before anyone knew you were alive?"

"Yes. I couldn't reach out to anyone, no one could know I was here because that was putting their lives at risk. A.R.G.U.S used them as leverage to keep me under control." Her eyes searched his and he watched as hers filled with pain as her smile faded into a frown. He moved his hand from her chin and slid it across her cheek to hold her face.

"I had to break into what use to be the Queen Consolidate building while I was here to get information about the Triad's whereabouts off the company database in my father's office," he continued.

"That... that must have been... horrible," she murmured. Oliver amusingly scoffed as he nodded. He could see her eyes beginning to water and the sight tugged at his heartstrings.

"I was being told in my earpiece to get out of the office because someone was coming but I had to finish downloading something I found on my father's computer." Her eyes widened.

"What was it?" She asked.

Oliver shook his head. "Its not important. Finally, the file downloaded and I managed to make it out of the office and hid around the corner before anyone could see me." Oliver uses his thumb to brush over her cheek as his smile widens. He watches as Felicity becomes confused from his gesture, even as she clearly enjoys the touch, and chuckles.

"When I looked back while I was hiding, I saw you." Felicity's eyes widened and he watched water puddle on her bottom eyelid. She tried to blink it away but it spilled over and ran down her face. He turned his body to face her directly and placed his other hand on her other cheek. He used his thumbs to wipe away the excess tears. Olive looked at her warmly and smiled with his eyes.

"I watched you. I heard you talking to yourself," this caused Felicity to half-sob and half-laugh. She lifted her hands and placed them around Oliver's wrists. Her face was already red but the shade deepened at his words and at that moment, she couldn't have been more beautiful.

"I was consumed by so much pain and anger and being home but unable to contact my family was hell. But when I watched you, listened to you, I smiled," his voice is soft and his face was bright. Another strand of tears poured down her face and they were coming faster but he brushed them away with his thumbs.

"I was surrounded by darkness, I was being tortured inside, but during the despair – I saw you. You were this light when my world was completely black. I never forgot that." Felicity was sobbing at this point but she was also smiling, which made Oliver smile as he brushed away her tears.

In that moment, their lips pressed against each other and he kissed her with every ounce of his heart. He kisses her softly, tenderly, and slowly. He isn't going to use his tongue because this kiss isn't about passion or lust, it had no hidden meaning, no incentive to become heated, it was about connection. In this moment, he feels more connected to her than he ever has with anyone else. He feels her in his heart, mind, and soul and she feels like warm sunlight on a spring day.

After a long moment of their lips pressing against each others, he slowly finishes the kiss and pulls his lips away. He runs his thumb along her bottom lip and looks deeply into her eyes.

"Oliver.." she barely whispers.

"I love you... Felicity," he says softly, gently looking into her bloodshot eyes.

"I love you too," she says, a few tears escape from her eyes but regardless, she smiles, and Oliver loves how that smile makes him feel as if he's found his salvation.


	4. I'll Follow You

**Season 3 spoiler alert! **

Four years have passed since Felicity left what she referred to as "Team Arrow." She didn't give anyone an exact reason why she was leaving, not even Diggle who has a reputation for filling in blanks and finding out answers. Everyone was shocked, other than Oliver, who was pissed, upset, and then sad. He would never admit it, but he believes he's part of the reason why she left and that ate away at him longer than it should have. It sill does.

"_I don't want to be a girl you love._"

Those words became a noose around his neck and the hurt became another reason to throw himself into saving Starling City, and that gave him the ability to think more like the Arrow and less like Oliver Queen. He has told himself repeatedly that letting Felicity walk away was a smart decision and that she had made the right choice by doing so. After all, being the Arrow and Oliver was becoming problematic and differing between the two was proving to be difficult. It was convenient for Oliver to let her walk away rather than to continue in pursuing her which would have led to future heartbreak.

That was bullshit and he knew it.

The night he told everyone he was going to be working with Malcom Merlin, she became the most upset but he knew she was really upset about the fact she thought he was dead. He could see how much his death tore her apart and seeing her in that state, over him, broke his heart. Before he left to defeat the leader of the League of Assassins, he told her that he loved her – and he realized how selfish he had been to confess how he felt about her under such crucial circumstances. He realized how selfish he was to even love her and didn't stop to think about how much his line of work would affect her. He didn't see how much her loving him would ultimately cause her more pain.

If by a miracle they had been able to be with each other, she would have much more to lose. For her, being with him meant having to deal with the worrisome thought that each night he goes out and tries to save the city, he's putting his life at risk. She couldn't handle loving him while he's the Arrow. She would have to face the fact that one minute he could be holding her and the next he could be dead. She would be plagued by the fear of losing him every second of every day and anticipate the moment his death could happen. He couldn't let her live her life in such agony and he especially couldn't be the reason why. He saw that fear in her eyes that night she pushed him away and knew if he let her put enough emotional distance between them, she could move on... and she did.

Several months later she developed a relationship with Ray Palmer and Oliver could see how she was concerned about how that would make him feel. At first, he was pissed, but tried not to let her see it even though it was obvious. He let her go. He had no right to be angry at her for something he wanted for her. Like he usually does, Diggle was able to get through to Oliver about how he really felt about the situation, and as usual, Diggle was right. Even though Oliver let her go, it still killed him on the inside, it still caused his heart to ache, and it made loving her that much harder.

It made being the Arrow that much harder. If he wasn't the Arrow, she wouldn't have to worry about losing him and being with her would be much simpler. But, like Diggle inferred, where would that leave Oliver? He couldn't handle not being the Arrow. Saving Starling City became a part of him, encrypted into his soul, fuel for his heart, and plasma for his blood. It wasn't like a diet where he could give up drinking soda or eating candy, he would be giving up his entire life. He couldn't wake up and decide not to take out anyone who tries to poison his city and even if there was the chance he could quit, it wouldn't be anytime soon and he couldn't ask Felicity to wait. He couldn't do that to her. He wouldn't do that to her.

Despite how rational he was about the entire situation, that didn't change how everyday, when he looked at her face, he was ripped apart. When he and the others were out casing a drug dealer, trafficker, murderer, or anyone who threatened the citizens of Starling, the circumstance didn't bother him because he was focused on his task. She was another teammate who worked to keep the city and its people safe from harm. After the mission was complete and they were back being regular people with regular problems, it was more of a challenge to remain neutral while trying to deal with the bitter reality she'll forever be someone he won't be able to kiss good morning, surprise with simple gifts, hold in his arms until sunrise, or make love to her underneath the moonlight. Someone else, Ray in particular, will do those things for her instead of Oliver. Those thoughts caused him unspeakable heartache which led to irrational fights between them about something unimportant and their tension placed a strain on the other teammates. Four months after her and Ray became exclusive, she quit the team.. and Oliver didn't stop her. Two years later, she became Felicity Palmer.

Diggle still visits her at Ray's company when they need someone with her skill to hack into a database or analyze a piece of evidence left at a scene but Oliver stays away... or so she thinks. Truthfully, he's never let her out of his sight because he watches her from the shadows. Seeing her still cause pieces of his heart to chip off but enduring the pain of seeing her with someone else is much more tolerable than seeing her hurt. In the end, he'd rather protect her by keeping his distance and making sure she's safe.

Tonight, he stands on a fire escape two buildings down from her favorite Japanese restaurant and watches as her and Ray come out carrying two bags of food. Her belly is swollen from the life that's growing inside of her and his arm is protectively around her waist. The sight causes Oliver's insides to twist into knots and a piece of himself dies every time he sees them, but she's not in danger and she's happy. He's watched over her ever since she left. He knows her favorite places to eat, shop, visit, and makes sure she makes it safely back to her home or her office. When she's alone, he'll follow her until she's with a friend or Ray and fights the urge to talk to her. Tonight, however, she's with Ray. They talk, he looks at her, she smiles, looks down at her tummy, looks back at him and laughs, and soon the limo pulls up to the front of the restaurant. His eyes scan the area around them to spot any suspicious activity and when he's satisfied she's safe, he slips into the shadows.

He sees that she is happy, healthy, and safe, but what he doesn't see is Felicity looking up and searching the shadows, eying the exact spot he occupied, or the small hint of disappointment in her eyes.


End file.
